


Ravenous

by Dalektable



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blasphemy, Cullen is a champion pussy eater, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalektable/pseuds/Dalektable
Summary: Cullen Stanton Rutherford always eats like he's afraid it may be his last meal; there's something hurried and ravenous in the way he brings the food to his mouth, though he never forgets to savor the taste.





	Ravenous

Cullen Stanton Rutherford always eats like he's afraid it may be his last meal; there's something hurried and ravenous in the way he brings the food to his mouth, though he never forgets to savor the taste. It's a habit he's never been able to break, Ellana comes to understand as she learns more about him.

Hunger is a feeling she knows well. They don't talk about it much, but she knows he understands it too. Despite being part of this huge _thing_ , they're never going to forget those desperate roots: growling stomachs between the laughter of children playing in the dirt, handfuls of sand, piles of mud made into make-believe feasts they could never eat.

It's a shared origin between two people so different—elf and human, Dalish and Andrastian, ex-templar and unabashed apostate. One of many, they discover, and quiet chats on the battlements or over games of chess, when they have the time, grow longer, and stolen, lingering kisses more frequent. This is not the time to begin a romance, but their feelings are raw and unexpected and harder to contain even than their fear for the future. It's messy: she is not experienced in love with humans, and he is not experienced in love at all.

Cullen Stanton Rutherford eats like it's his first time, eager and enthusiastic, head between her thighs like he's kneeling to pray to his Maker while she arches her body upwards and looks through the hole in his ceiling towards the sky. If a few praises to the creators fall from her lips in a tongue that is not Trade, he won't know. At first it had been inexpert and sloppy, but he's nothing if not a workaholic, and a keen one at that, ready and willing to come back to work night after night until he'd gotten it down to an art.

He eats her like he _knows_ it will be the last time, because they're in the middle of a war and as much as he hates to think about it, anything can happen. He thinks he loves this act more than anything else they do: more than being inside her, more than her lips wrapped around him, more than her hand down his pants while she's straddling his lap in some dark corner of Skyhold, whispering against his lips not to be too loud.

She likes the feeling of few-day old stubble scraping across her thighs, despite the red burn it leaves afterward. She enjoys when he's still armor-clad, cold metal warming against her skin. She loves the barest hint of teeth as he sucks her clit. And she is particularly fond of how tightly he holds onto her legs, as if he's afraid she'll float away. There is no need for fingers, no need to be inside her to claim her. His goal here is simpler: to make her _feel_. If she feels half as happy as he does to call her a lover, she should be falling apart with want, but she is his Ellana, and she has been so strong always.

Her thighs are clamped tight around his head as he works his mouth, teeth, and tongue against her. She gives him in return noises that could only fall from a divine being, dipped in gold and honey. And when she says his name in that voice, it has never sounded more beautiful or erotic. She has to know how it spurns him on, renews an energy in how he whispers sweet words against her body, pausing to kiss the insides of her thighs, despite her whimpering at the loss of his mouth where she wants him most.

He's a chantry boy in the way that he needs something to worship, and he has found his new idol in her cunt. The way they carry on like a pagan rite is blasphemous, and he doesn't have it in him anymore to care—all his caring is wrapped up in loving her.

Ellana pushes herself more insistently into his face, and Cullen responds in kind, happy to work harder against her, press his tongue against her clit without restraint, happy to bring her to orgasm. The room around them is dark and still in the night, but she, squirming against his sheets and cursing in Elvhen, is a goddess forgotten by humankind and regained in the way she tastes against his tongue. He can feel her on his lips and chin, a boon she grants in return for his offering of servitude. He's never been whole without a cause, and as he lays himself at the feet of the Inquisition, he strips himself bare for her.

Cullen Stanton Rutherford licks his lips clean like he's never tasted anything better, hoists himself over her body to pull her mouth to his own. His kisses, too, are always hungry, on the verge of desperation. It is with his mouth that he has offered everything he has that is worth something: his prayer, his devotion, and unending stream of love and adoration. He offers it all to her like a starving man, and she gives enough back to make him well-fed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a headcanon about Cullen eating that popped into my head months after I had finished DA:I. And me being me, it turned into cheap erotica with no actual description of the act itself, just some grand emotional statement about the acts 'depicted'.


End file.
